a cullen, the queen and a whitlock?
by Kolista
Summary: what if bella was carlisile's biological daughter, in the vampire wars with jasper/major, peter and charlotte and also mated to all three kings what would happen read and find out
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I don't own twilight just this pilot

Bella's pov

I have been in theses wars for 50 years. how? I have no idea. I guess I made the right friends in the major aka jasper, peter and charlotte. I only remember a few things from my human life but knowing that vampires are really and that my grad dad wasn't crazy give me hope that my daddy is still a live and didn't die all throughs years ago.

Isabella?

the majors voice rang out has he walked in to the cabin we shared with peter.

yes major?

are you okay darlin?

you could say the major had a soft spot for me I some how always made jasper come out and the major calm.

yeah, I was just thinking about the pass.

I know you miss you dad Izzy and I will tell you what I have told you so many times before there it a really good chance that he is still out there.

I hope your right jazz.

of course he is peter said coming in.

you just can't give up Izzy jazz said while pete nodded.

now on to why I came in here. time it to for " in with new out with old"he said shaken.

why do you look so shaken?

char is in group five.

crap jazz said under his breath.

I think it time we fight marea and get out of here.

what? I all but screamed.

yep throughs newborns work for me.

okay lets go .

skip three minutes

if you want an exit from this life raise your hand.

ten out of the twenty newborns raised there hand and the gave them there wish.

char come here.

she walked over to us.

we need you to stay behid peter and the major at all times.

she nodded okay lets do this.

we busted mareas cabin down and ripped the head off of the newborn who was talking to her.

what do you think your doing? she hissed.

taking you down major said not giving her time to come out of shock before ripping her head off ans throwing her body in the fire then her head burning the rest of her newborns.

you are free to go as long as you can look at me and tell me you won't break any of the laws you taught.

can do major sir.

then shoo get out of here.

they felted.

lets go start a life...

an/ sorry my beta couldn't help me so if the are and mistakes I am sorry.

review, tips anything pleasantly put.


	2. daddy?

disclaimer:I don't own twilight just this pilot

Bella's pov

hey Jazz?

yeah darlin.

what now?

we had been running for about two days now and nun of us knew where we were going but we trusted Jazz with our life.

Belle u stay with me only cause I already know your answer.

you two have two options one you we can parts and start your own life after I get us cellphones or two we can get a house put some money in stock and hopefully get something out of it .

I think we will go for option two for now Jazz.

okay so here's the deal between the money from my kills and the money Maria had at the compound we have about 900,000,000. that should be enough to get started and a couple of payment by then hopefully peter's gift can help us in the stocks.

okay.

it noon now so lets see if we can find house and then get a room okay?

I nodded.

we walked neighborhood to neighborhood and after five hours of looking found the prefect one and bought it fully furnished.

okay its four now that gives us an hour to clothes shop, an hour for shopping for anything else that may be needed for the house and two hours for getting our cells set up. now we could get it done in half the time if we spilt up.

okay, you and Belle do the clothes shopping while Char and I do the house meet back at Bay's for the cells? peter asked.

sounds good.

okay they took the money handed to them taking off.

were to first Izzy?

Walmart?

okay come on...

skip a 100 years

jasper's pov

it has been a hundred years sense Peter, Char, Izzy and I started our life and just liked planed money had come in our fifity years ago I fell in to depress from kills and split off from Peter and Char, Izzy has always glued to my side which I didn't mind I never have she kept the major calm and me sane.

where are we going Jazz?

how about we duck into this diner sense its raining?

okay.

we walked into the diner sat down

you kept waiting female voice said.

sorry darlin.

it fine my name is Alice.

pleasure I am Jasper Whitlock and the jumpy one over here is Isabella Cullen.

nice to meet you Belle spoke shaken.

you to, you don't have to be scared I won't hurt you.

okay.

what would you say if I said there was a coven who didn't drink human blood

I would say lets go find them.

okay then lets go cause there is.

you are one wired pixie.

time skip three hours.

it didn't take us long to find the coven they live in Denali.

Alice knocked on the door and a blond haired man answered the door.

hello how may I help you

hello I am Alice and this is Isabella Cullen and Jasper whitlock and we wish to join your coven I kn-

excuse me did you just Isabella Cullen?

yes sir why?

where is she?

behind jasper like she always is.

major he nodded torward me

just Jasper right now sir your her dad aren't you?

Izzy's head pop from behind my back when I asked this.

daddy? Izzy asked not daring to hope.

Bella?

daddy! Izzy screamed running in to his arms...

review, tips anything pleasantly put.


	3. shaken and discover

disclaimer:I don't own twilight

Carlisle's pov

"I cant believe you are a live baby girl I said picking Izzy up."

"Me to daddy I have missed you so much."

"What happened baby girl who changed you what happened to your mom and brother?

"I changed her sir she was actually suppose to be my meal but I couldn't my sir was none to happy with me to say the least."

"You put my daughter in the southern war? I yelled angry."

Yes and no

Yes she was technically in the wars. did she ever come close to get hurt no I always did the work of two and let her take the credit."

"Why, your the major you could have easily killed her and not worry about."

"She's the only weakness I have sire and while that's dangerous to have in the south I never let it show the only other person who was peter my second in commend."

Wow.

"Come belle let go introduce you to everyone."

"Not unless major can come."

"Okay sweetheart anything for you."

What's going on Carlisle esme asked has I walked through the door there in a line stood my family with worried looks on their faces.

Belle whimpered and hide behind jasper. I couldn't blame her after hearing the way her newborn year went...

Jasper's pov

The minute we walked in the house and saw more then standing there I knew belle was going to run and hide behind me. Because she's never been around more then three vampire's without there being a fight and now she was in a room with seven.

Carlisle what's going on the burette with a heart shape face asked.

That was when belle whimpered and ran behind me.

Carlisle can you please ask your coven to sit down.

We nodded but you could see his worry for his daughter.

They all sat down on the chairs and couches not five feet from them. I kneeled down in front of belle, I know your scared cause I can see it in your face but elle we're not in the wars anymore no one here is going to hurt you belle your dad is their sire and I know your dad won't let you get hurt.

She nodded and smiled.

There's my girl I smile.

She lifted her arms meaning she wanted on my back

Okay get on up I said wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting her up.

I spoil you to much I said looking at her.

She just shrugged witch made me laughed

What do you mean you spoiled her? Carlisle asked.

You see that necklace around her neck?

Yeah I gave it to her befor I was turned.

Its broken more then once and I have paid to have it fixed. also I have skipped more then a couple of meal so she could get fed.

Why?

Like I said she's my weakness. I shrugged.

Okay. Can you come here baby girl.

Bella's pov

I nodded

"Don't you do it belle" jasper said,but it was too late I had alright teleported to daddy.

When i popped up in front of my daddy he fell on to the couch in shock and i giggled, you could see the shock written all over his face then some one growled...

Jasper pov

I saw the the fear on her fear face when the penny head growled then she was back on my back with her head buried in my neck. I could feel her tiny body shaking. I pulled her so she resting on my chest, shh baby girl its okay i promise shh. "He only did that because you took there leader by suprise baby girl."

She nodded but was still shaking.

If you ever pull that crap again Edward so help god i will take action has your sir.

"Bella sweetheart are you okay?"

She nodded but tightened her arms around me.

"Shh baby girl why do you go to your dad he looks worried."

She nodded then and telported landing on carlisle's chest and then doing the same thing had to me

"daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy" she repeated over and over again like she thought it wasn't real.

"Belle?"

Mmmm she hummed.

This is not a day dream he is really here.

YAY! she sreamed falling back, whoashe said and i laughed has did carlisle.

Oh please tell me she is not the only clamsy vampire.

She has her moments.

Bella then noticed something in the hall then looked at carlisle questoningly

"What?"

She stood up walked down the hallway then pointed to something.

Carlisle pov

I looked at bella in confusion then it clicked what she was point at it was the cross that she and her gradpa made together. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, how did you get it?"

Do you not remember me coming back and telling that i love you and goodbye?

Yes but it was a dream

No...

review, tips anything pleasantly put.


End file.
